1. Discussion of the Related Art
In the related art, certain methods related to PDP context activation and/or PDN connection activation were problematic due to the user equipment (UE) being split into a Mobile Termination (MT) and Terminal Equipment (TE). As such, the related art technologies do not sufficiently address such issues, and thus do not offer appropriate solutions.
2. Field of Invention
The present inventors recognized at least the above-identified drawbacks of the related art. Based upon such recognition, the various features described hereafter have been conceived such that certain methods related to PDP context activation and/or PDN connection activation are more efficiently and effectively performed. In particular, the embodiments in the present disclosure provide a scheme by providing a reason as to why only a single IP address is assigned for the PDP context activation or the PDN connection activation, the capability of the Mobile Termination for autonomously requesting a second address bearer, and the result of the second address bearer activation.